


A Lack of Color

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coachella fluff explaining Chris’ appearance there, and Darren’s lack of body paint this year (title borrowed from the Death Cab for Cutie song).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t claim any of this to be true, except the fact that they were both present at the event. Everything else didn’t happen.

“Hey, you can’t be here. Coachella is totally my thing,” Darren grins, sneaking up behind Chris in a hidden alcove by the pool on the estate.

“You, and every other celebrity that comes here. I’m allowed to do fun things once in a while.”

He hugs Chris’ middle, kissing him on the neck. “Oh, I wasn’t aware of that, considering you’re always attached to your phone or your laptop.”

_“Darren,_ people might see.”

He frowns, though he knows Chris can’t see.”Too much? It was too much. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just paranoid. That’s all.” He looks over at Darren, and spins in his embrace. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Darren pauses to plant a quick peck on Chris’ lips. “Though you’d think you’ve seen enough of me this past week.”

Chris rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Chris gives Darren that smile that makes his blue eyes crinkle behind his sunglasses, so, of course, Darren _has_ to kiss him.

He nibbles at Chris’ bottom lip as he pulls away. “Look, um, I know you came with your friends, but, I was hoping you could spare me a few minutes, or something. If not, that’s cool.”

“Shut up,” Chris laughs. ” ‘Course, I can. Besides you’re one of my, um, friends, too.” He’s careful not to say another word, in case anyone hears. Also, he’s not quite sure how to refer to their relationship, because they’ve only begun to explore the physical side of their attraction.

Darren raises an eyebrow. “With benefits, right?”

“If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll let you cash in on those tonight.”

“Ooh! I like the sound of that.” He leans in to whisper in Chris’ ear, “Can I tell you that you look so fucking hot in this outfit? You should wear muscle tanks more often.”

“It’s not a muscle tank, Darren.”

He presses in close, his hands trailing up Chris’ biceps. “Could’ve fooled me, what with all the muscles I see.”

Chris clears his throat. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“That is a goddamn filthy lie, and you know it. I distinctly recall complimenting your ass the other day, and then bam, one of us received a pretty epic blowjob.”

“That was me, Dare.”

“So? I enjoyed giving it to you, y’know.”

“Mmm, I know.”

“Are we gonna do more of that later, or…?”

“Only if you promise not to wear any of that ridiculous body paint.”

Darren feigns shock, with a hand to his heart. “How dare you! I will make no such promise.”

He stares Darren down. “Fine. No sex, then.”

“You’re evil. Just for that, I am definitely taking my shirt off,” he teases against Chris’ mouth.

“You’re an asshole.”

“What about my ass? Which, you are, by the way, not getting, since you’re making me deny my true nature.”

Chris narrows his eyes. “Body paint is part of your true nature?”

“At Coachella, it is,” Darren pouts.

“I’m immune to that face, by the way.” He actually isn’t, but he’s going to pretend that he is. “My ban still stands, unless you have edible body paint.”

He glances around. “Shit. I’ll have to find some.”

“You’re an idiot.” Chris pokes him in the chest.

Darren grabs his finger and kisses the tip. “Yes, but I’m _your_ idiot.”

“Oh, you are?”

“Yep. All yours. Fuck,” he drops Chris’ hand. “I shouldn’t have said that yet, huh? Can I get a do-over?”

“No. No, you’re fine,” Chris laughs. “Well, you’re not, but it’s okay. I like it. I enjoy your mania sometimes. You’re like an overexcited puppy with a new toy.”

“Only sometimes?” Darren kisses his cheek, and then down his jaw. “Hmm, does that make you my new toy?”

“Maybe, if you don’t chew on me,” Chris hisses when Darren nips at his chin.

“You like it. Don’t lie. I mean, as long as I don’t do it when I’m blowing you or something.”

“Darren, we are still in public,” he scolds.

“Relax. There’s no one around.” He nuzzles at the corner of Chris’ jaw. “Chris?”

“Hmm?”

“Does this mean I can hump your leg?”

“Oh my God.” He shoves Darren away.

“Is that a yes, or…?”

“We’ll see.”

Darren shrugs. “I’ll take that.” He grasps Chris’ hand.

“Can we go enjoy some music now?” Chris asks. “That is why we’re here, isn’t it?”

“Yup.” He whispers in Chris’ ear quickly, “By the way, I brought some body paint in my bag, and I’m still gonna wear it.” He scurries away towards a performance area.

“Seriously?” Chris calls after him.


End file.
